


A Collection of One Shot Stories Suggested by You

by pusdowriting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Yes Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Parody, Peeping, Politics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusdowriting/pseuds/pusdowriting
Summary: Ok, here's the deal;
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), you decide - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. How this works:

Ok, here's the deal;

I am writing five fics at the moment—Force Captain Who Would be Queen, Tea in Shanghai, His Majesty and the Elf, Deep Play; Notes on the Moonshadow Elves & Viren's Reign—all of which will drop with massive updates relatively simultaneously. 

While that is on going I will need some literary palate cleansers. That's what this will serve as for me. I will be writing a series of one-shot stories from the two animated Netflix shows I am currently writing fics about based on your prompts and suggestions in the comments. 

I will select one comment beneath every story to act as a prompt for the next one-shot fic I write. I will select them fairly randomly but if I like one in particular I will interfere with the randomisation process and make an executive decision to go for it. 

What won't I write about and what is off limits?

Honestly I don't know. I plan to be very liberal with this and to push my boundaries as a writer. If there is a theme I become uncomfortable with I will list them below but otherwise go nuts:

What if I want a story using characters or settings outside of the She-Ra/Dragon Prince universes?

Write down the suggestion, if I am familiar with the characters/ setting I'll put it in the mix. 

Let's have some fun...


	2. Stary Days; Adora The Peeing Tom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stary Days Prompt Was; "What about Adora been woken up by Glimmer and Bow in the next room... *squeaky squeaky*"
> 
> This is that piece:

What would come as quite a shock to anyone who was not born and raised in the Fright Zone is how distracting silence could be. In Brightmoon you are given a large room to all to yourself. An enormous and soft bed to sleep in and a large curtained window that let in the silver moonlight. To the ordinary person, it seemed, these were the ideal conditions for sleep. It perplexed Adora constantly how anyone could stand such conditions. The boredom it inspired alone was unbearable, and the dim quiet was deeply unnerving. In the Fright Zone sleep came from exhaustion, that’s what sleep was. Passing out from the days rigors. Fighting, playing, running, exercising. Here in Brightmoon, however, they took the concept of “relaxing” and made an artform of it. More of a religion really. Not only were you supposed to relax yourself to sleep but they had whole activities and rooms to continue relaxing during the day. Spars, lounges, sunbathing. It was all so alien to her and so inefficient. The key, apparently, was not to think about anything. To relax your mind, like it was your body after a long run. She could do neither. 

As she fidgeted restlessly under the dim moonlight, with only her own breath and the sounds of her body ruffling against the blankets and pillows to distract her, it struck her how much she missed her old barracks. She remembered the fluorescent, green-yellow lights that constantly flooded every room in the old complex and how they would buzz endlessly with electricity. That and the heavy machinery meant that even when people weren’t making noise there was never silence. And the others were always making noise. Sleep came from exhaustion after all, so it didn’t matter if people were chatting, arguing, fighting or yelling, you still got to sleep. Adora hated the silence. She hated being alone. She hated the stupid soft matress that she constantly sank into like it was quicksand. She missed her noisy, bright, harsh and crowded sleeping quarters. She was convinced she would sleep much better if Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle and Catra were all bunkered in beside her. Chatting, fighting and being noisy under those fluorescent buzzing lights. 

Every now and again, as her body warmed the mattress beneath her, she would throw herself like a ragdoll onto some other portion of her truly gigantic bed so that she could flush her body against the cool fabric. Not because it was particularly pleasant but because it was something to do. As she did so she found herself in increasingly awkward positions. Her stomach would sometimes land a little too close to her knees forcing her bottom into the air and she would hold those positions rather than stretching out and getting comfortable again. And she would do this for no reason other than she had the energy to spare. Sometimes she would land on her chin and contort her neck in such a way that it would begin to ache. Yet, despite that ache, and the fact that this contortion couldn’t be healthy, she would hold the position for ages just to have something to do. Something to focus on that wasn’t her ceaseless, existential boredom. Adora was turley terrible at relaxing. 

Eventually the long, tormenting, silence broke. She could hear faint voices coming through the wall behind her bed. Welcoming the distraction, Adora quickly made out that it was Bow and Glimmer. The two of them were whispering loudly and giggling to themselves as they stumbled into Glimmer’s bedroom in the dead of night. Where had they been? Had they gone out without her? Adora suddenly felt left out and more than a little hurt. She thought they were becoming fast friends but it had only been two weeks since she defected from the Horde. Perhaps they didn’t trust her yet, or perhaps she would never truly break into their duo and make it a trio like she had hoped. Whatever the case, they had clearly decided to leave her to her endless boredom and sneak out together for a fun night out without her. Not for the first time, she longed to be able to talk to Catra, like she always did when she was upset or feeling down. They never actually talked about their feelings, that was a princess thing, but being in each other’s company always helped. 

‘Shh...you have to be quiet. You don’t want anyone to know what we’re up to, do you?’ Bow chastised to a loudly giggling Glimmer who began teleporting around the room. Adora repositioned herself on the bed and pressed her ear towards the wall to listen in properly. 

‘I dismissed all the guards for the night. There is nobody in this entire wing of the palace that will hear us.’ Glimmer’s voice was sultry and sing-song, revealing a side to her that Adora had never heard before. ‘We can do whatever we want tonight. You can do whatever you want tonight.’ She explained, her voice tainted with wicked excitement. 

The tone in her voice was clear, if the subject matter wasn’t already, she was trying to seduce Bow! She didn’t know about the boy but Glimmer’s voice was definitely having its intended effect on her. Adora was rapidly developing a warm, tingling feeling in her nether-regions as her arousal rose to Glimmer’s call. She heard Bow make a small yelping sound as something or someone crashed into one of the adjacent room’s sofas. They couldn’t be? Could they? Right now? Adora had only a moment to feel trepidation about what she was doing before she clearly made out the sound of a sloppy kiss and a long exaggerated moan. Curiosity, and arousal, quickly overcame any sense of shame that she may have otherwise had for listening in on their private moment. Besides they had abandoned her the whole night when they knew she would be bored out of her mind. They owed her. 

‘What about Adora, she’s sleeping in the next room?’ Bow asked between a series of pauses that Adora assumed were kisses. At the mention of her name the muscles inside her pussy gave an excited, solitary spasm. The sensation sending a fleeting shiver of ecstasy up her spine and causing her to leak a little down her thigh. The movement elicited a soft moan from the blond girl, causing her to bite down on her lip to suppress sound. Adora quickly realised she was too far gone to stop. She was now really horny, pent up from weeks of no action and aroused beyond belief. There was no longer any choice in the matter. She had to get off. Her pussy would take no other answer. With her sex now litterally aching with need, her hand rapidly found its way to her folds. She wasted no time beginning to rub at the frustrated flesh in a desperate attempt to find even a modicum of relief. 

‘It’s 03:30 she’s totally asleep. We won’t disturb her.’ Glimmer half said and half whined. The whine immediately manifesting another orgasmic spasm in the young blond. Despite her plea, practically begging to be fucked, It still seemed as if Bow was hesitating. 

‘What if we wake her up?’ For a moment Adora panicked. Maybe they wouldn’t fuck after all. Maybe they would just hang out together in the room. Then what? She couldn’t get herself off then. They would hear her. Even as Bow asked the question, however, Adora could hear, to her delight and relief, that clothing was being discarded. A particularly loud noise came when a large metal plate fell to the ground. Undoubtedly the golden armour piece Bow constantly wore on his shoulder. 

‘Glimmer!’ Bow chastised her for the sound. They both went quiet for a moment causing Adora to stop in her tracks. She held her breath and froze into position. What would they think of her if they caught her? This was a bad idea. Even as fear built in her stomach the heat emanating from her core grew faster. Her libido tormented her unbearably and her engorged pussy throbbed painfully from a lack of stimulation. Adora felt her face begin to flush with red and purple with blood and her chest began to spike with pain from holding her breath too long. Then, mercifully, Glimmer spoke and Adora let out a silence sigh and took in a much needed breath. 

‘That woman can sleep through anything. Trust me. Yesterday one of the floating ornaments fell out of the sky and shattered on the floor in her room. I went running in to see if she was ok and she hadn’t even flinched. I had to shake her awake.’ There was a pause. ‘Trust me, she won’t hear a thing.’ Glimmer pleaded, her voice becoming more whining and more pathetic as she talked. Why was that so hot? Whatever performance she was putting on behind the wall it worked because Bow acquiesced with a sigh and picked Glimmer up, tossing her with a yelp onto another sofa this one right on the other side of the wall. 

‘Ok, Glimmer. You want to be fucked so bad then you're going to have to be quiet. We aren't going to wake Adora. If you make too much noise.’ Bow threatened ‘I’m going to take it out of your cunt and make you suck on it, to keep your mouth busy. Do you understand?’ Adora’s loins were practically on fire now. Who knew Bow could be so domineering? Rubbing her folds was proving too little stimulation now that Glimmer was about to be pounded. Adora turned to her erect clit, massaging it vigorously as she imagined what was coming next. Then Adora heard a slap. The unmistakable thunder-clap of a hand striking against an arse. Glimmer screamed. ‘I asked if you understood.’ Bow reiterating firmly. Oh fuck that was hot. Adora decided she wanted to save the penetration of her pussy until after Glimmer started to take Bow’s cock. She thought it would be hot to experience that wonderful fullness together, even if her fingers were a poor substitute for a real manhood. Now though as Bow exercised his inner dom, it took all Adora’s will power to not just finger fuck herself right there and then. Still she held out, just. 

‘I understand...sir.’ Glimmer replied submissively. The answer caused another mini-organism in Adora’s sex and made her so wet that her pussy leaked all over her hand and dripped onto the blankets below her. 

‘Good girl.’ Bow praised. Adora was uncomfortable with how much she liked the phrase. Her inner-fire was threatening to burn her up from the inside out but still Adora delayed slipping her finger into her hole. She wanted to wait for Glimmer. Poor, needy, sexy, whimpering Glimmer. A few, agonising seconds later Adora heard the telltale grunt as Glimmer began to take Bow’s dick into her cunt. Adora wasted no time inserting two of her fingers in an attempt to mimic the action. The sensation of penetration almost sent her over the edge and caused her whole body to convulse with orgasmic pleasure. Even so the excitement began to wear off quickly as her fingers could provide only so much relief. She had a toy back in the Fright Zone. It wasn’t very big and she often used to wish she could have gotten a larger one but it was still quite a bit better than her fingers. Right now she missed that toy more than any other possession she left behind. It would have been great for her little role play session but since she didn’t have it her fingers would have to do. That and her imagination. Adora thought about Bow slipping into Glimmer’s tight pussy. Her walls contracting around his member, massaging his cock as he claimed her for the night. She wondered how big he was, certainly bigger than her toy by how much Glimmer seemed to be struggling with it. Her breaths were shallow and fast as she clearly struggled to take him in. 

Adora bet he felt amazing. She thought about Bow penetrating her with his massive cock. She thought about how full he could make her feel. How deep he could rub. There were places, deep inside her that she could never quite reach with her fingers. Just the thought of a hard, throbbing dick sating her innermost walls. Stretching her out where she had never been stretched before. Those thoughts sent her nearly off the edge. Her mind was so engrossed in the fantasy of it all that she jumped when there was suddenly a powerful slap of hips meeting hips. Her own frightened yelp was thankfully masked by Glimmer’s screaming ecstasy. As Glimmer cursed unintelligibly Adora couldn’t help but roll her hips to the sound. She was grinding herself on her hand while simultaneously curling her fingers around her inner-flesh in an attempt to maximise the amount of stimulation she could give herself. When Bow thrusted again Adora slipped a third finger inside herself to mimic the effect. That finger hit a cluster of nerves that sent Adora crazy and made her weak in the knees. In her mind two scenarios played out and she could for the life of her decide which was hotter. The first was of Glimmer. Lying under her. Soaking wet. Begging for cock. For stimulation as she was domed. Owned. Fucked. Reduced to a little sex kitten for her to play with to her hearts content. The second was of being under Bow, his muscular body holding her in place underneath him as he pushed himself in and out of her at a breakneck speed. Would he reduce her to a puddle like he was doing to Glimmer or would she be able to hold her own against the tide of pleasure he would induce in her? Which would be better?

As Bow sped up Glimmer cried out more and more giving Adora some leeway to moan without fear of getting caught. Her orgasim was building and it was already causing her entire body to tighten up, ready for release. After a few minutes edging herself, painfully waiting for Glimmer’s orgasim to come so that she could share it with her, the moment came. Glimmer gave a blood curdling scream which was quickly muffled by Bow’s hand as he attempted to prevent her from waking Adora up. Adora was pushed over the edge by the sound. Her walls contracted and spasmed around her fingers sending shockwaves through her body. She curled her toes and grinded her teeth in an attempt to stave off the overwhelming pleasure and ride through it without making a sound. She gave a silent scream, expelling all the oxygen from her lungs. Somehow managing to keep quiet before collapsing backwards onto the bed. 

Her post orgasim recovery was turley one of the most relaxing sensations she had ever experienced. In the background she absently registered Bow becoming angry with Glimmer and making good on his promise to make her suck him off as punishment. Her energy expended, her body relaxed and her mind numbing from her intense orgasmic experience, she felt that she might actually fall asleep. As she closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles she heard the sound of a teleport behind her as Glimmer moved to check up on her. Adora panicked but didn’t move. Trying to pass as already asleep. Glimmer, satisfied after a moment of staring at her half naked frame teleported out of the room.

‘See Bow, she slept right through it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at smut fic ever. I realised going into this project that I would be writing smut so I'm not surprised but this was out of my usual comfort zone. I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> Comment with you suggestions for the next one-shot story below this one and I'll choose another winner over the next few days.


	3. Concerned Citizen; Open Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned Citizen's Comment :All the suggestions so far are smut and I'm here to throw a curve ball in. I'm a big fan of Tea in Shanghai and I would like to see you do a political AU in roughly the same vain. Politics AU.
> 
> Here is your fic:

Adora entered her office at the department of Brightmoon’s Agricultural Affairs as a minister of the crown. She had worked hard for this, she got an education, rose through the ranks of her party and won an election. Not bad for a girl from the Fright Zone. The office was currently empty so she took her time to indulge in the room. For the first time in her life she had a high paying job and real power. She lowered herself, slowly, into her chair which was behind her desk. To Adora it felt like a throne. There was a beep from the communicator on her left and a voice came over the speaker. 

‘Your principal private secretary is here to see you minister.’ Minister, she would never tire of being called that. She pressed a button on the communicator to reply. 

‘Send her in.’ She said, trying desperately not to give in to giggling excitement. She took a deep breath and told herself to focus. She didn’t want to make a bad first impression. A second later the door opened and in walked a tall, lithe woman with mismatched coloured eyes and feline features. Her suit was purple with red velvet lining and a pure white under shirt that hugged to the figure of her breasts. She walked like a panther, stood with a back straighter than a telephone poll and flashed a bright white smile through perfect white teeth and sharp fangs. She was fashionable, imposing and smoking hot to match. Adora caught herself staring and quickly moved to greet her, as well as to swallow the drool that had been building in her mouth.

‘I’m Adora.’ She blurted out, too fast and with an embarrassing voice crack. ‘The minister.’ Why was she being so self continuous? 

‘It’s a pleasure, I’m your principal private secretary. I run this department. My name is Catra.’ She smiled and shook Adora’s hand before elegantly taking a seat opposite of Adora. She fetched a paper from a suitcase she carried with her and placed it on the table immediately. Apparently they were getting right down to business. 

‘The first thing on the agenda is a bit of administrative work left behind by your predecessor. The department just needs your signature on this form and then we can move on with the day.’ Catra explained as she pushed the paper in question toward her. ‘First days are often very relaxed, most of the staff are still off duty for another few weeks so we’ll mostly be doing press conferences, constituency meetings, dinners with local government officials and preparing you for question time in the house. Since the question time is filmed and voters have a general disinterest in this department you are unlikely to get a nasty question but I will prepare a minute anyway just in case.’

As Catra went on Adora’s eyes were scanning the bit of paper in front of her and noticed something extremely distressing. It was a file to confirm the official classification of something called “Admin Plan Greengrocers” as an official state secret. Adora interrupted her private secretary. 

‘What is “Admin Plan Greengrocers” and why does it need to be top secret?’ Adora demanded. 

‘It’s just administrative work, it would be much easier if you just signed it. It really is a long and boring story. Trust me this is standard procedure.’ Catra assured. Adora was having none of it.

‘Standard procedure! To make department decisions official state secrets? Not while I’m minister it isn’t. I see things around here are going to have to change.’ Adora assured the woman opposite her. ‘So come on, tell me what this is.’

‘If you must know it was a plan to cut spending costs by insulating government buildings with fertile soil that would double as a fresh food production scheme for the inner-cities.’ Catra explained.

‘That sounds like a good idea. Why are we trying to hide it? Surely we should implement the scheme.’ Adora reasoned. 

‘It was implemented. The insulation failed to keep the buildings warm in winter and caused structural damage to some of the government buildings. The cost cutting plan ended up costing the department 3000% of its annual budget in damages and set up costs. An embarrassing episode made worse by the fact that the department ignored the advice of certain scientists and engineers who warned us that this would be the result.’ Adora was wide eyed.

‘This is a real scandal.’ Adora thought out-loud.

‘Exactly minister, best forgotten about. If you would just sign it…’ Catra was interrupted. 

‘Forgotten about. No, no, no. no. This is a major cock-up. There needs to be investigations, reform. People need to be held accountable for wasting the tax-payers money.’ Adora insisted. 

‘Minister it would be a bad idea to open up an investigation.’ Catra insisted. ‘We don’t hold people to account in the civil service. It was an honest mistake. It could have happened to anyone. We all share the blame and the burden of government and we don’t always get it right. Nor should we be expected to. The department has already run an internal investigation into what went wrong and adapted accordingly. As far as we're concerned the issue is solved.’ 

You can’t be serious, with this amount of money wasted. It's criminal!’ Adora asserted

‘This is exactly the response we are trying to avoid by making this a state secret. If investigations were made into this issue they could take years to come to any decision, and would be conducted at great public expense. All the while lawyers and investigators would be slowing down the much needed day to day work of this department. We may even lose some of our best administrators and need to replace them. Incurring more costs and putting more strain on the department. It’s better for everyone if this issue is swept under the rug.’ Catra explained. Adora was unconvinced. 

‘Look, Catra, this government is here to govern, not merely preside like our predecessors did. When the country is going downhill, that just means it is time for someone to get into the driving seat, and put her foot on the accelerator.’ Adora pontificated. 

‘You mean the brake don’t you minister?’ Catra corrected with a smirk. Adora realised her mistake a little too late and blushed feverishly with embarrassment. She wouldn't allow herself to be distracted though. 

‘You get what I mean.’ Adora blurted out in a quick attempt to get back on the point. ‘My party ran on a platform. I ran on a platform. A platform of open and transparent government. And I believe the people have a right to know what happens in their democracy without faceless bureaucrats hiding it all from view.’ Adora finished her point. Catra didn’t flinch. She imminently lunged into what was undoubtedly another pre-prepared argument. 

‘With respect minister the people don’t have a right to know what goes on in government. They have a right to be ignorant. Knowledge merely means complicity in guilt; governing is a tricky and dirty business. The ordinary man on the street couldn’t hope to understand its nuances and complexities. Ignorance has a certain...dignity. And it allows us to do our jobs’ Catra retorted. 

‘Look I came to this country when I was a young girl as a refugee from the Fright Zone. I did that because I believed that I deserved to live somewhere better. Somewhere where the people were free and had a say in their own lives. That’s also why I went into politics. I won’t have some secretary tell me, an elected minister of the crown, what I can and cannot say to my constituents. Now the real question is, do you work for me or not?’ Adora had put her foot down. Catra looked like she was finally caught flat footed though, infuriatingly, it only lasted a second. 

‘Of course I work for you, minister. I am merely a humble servant, a vessel into which ministers pour the fruits of their deliberations. But minister, my job is to advise and I strongly advise, for the sake of the country, the Prime Minister and yourself that we sweep this issue under the rug.’ Catra made her final plea. Adora, feeling good about her show of resolve and decisive leadership, leaned back in her chair and straightened her dress. 

‘I want the documents fast tracked through declassification and on my desk ASAP. I will hand them to the papers personally.’ Adora decided. 

‘Very well minister.’ Catra paused to grab a file from her briefcase. From it she extracted a piece of paper with the relevant information. At least she’s well prepared, Adora could fault her on that point. ‘It seems the documents in question were already “under consideration” for transfer to the declassification office where they can be signed off as containing no information that could be deemed harmful to state security. I will put them “under active consideration” as per your request. Will that be all for the day?’ Catra asked. 

‘No, no, no. I said I wanted those documents sent off as soon as possible. None of that bureaucratic nonsense about placing it “under consideration.” I’ve given my order. I want that document sent off today if possible.’ Adora demanded.

‘I’m afraid that’s quite impossible. Standard procedure must be applied to these sorts of actions. Otherwise mistakes could be made. Cock-ups are you put it.’ Catra insists. 

‘What is there to consider? I’ve made my decision.’ Adora protested. ‘I won’t have you hide this cock-u...this scandal, under bureaucratic nonsense.’ 

‘You don’t even know what the terms “under consideration” & “under active consideration” mean. What they entail. I assure you these are crucial steps before we are able to fulfil your request.’ Catra explained. 

‘Ok then, enlighten me. What does “under consideration” & “under active consideration” mean in civil servant speak?’ Adora demanded.

‘Well, "under consideration" means we've lost the file and "under active consideration" means we're trying to find it.’ Catra explains. 

‘What! How could you possibly know the files are lost?’ Adora accused. 

‘This is the department of Agricultural Affairs minister. Every file is lost.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short and a little more in my comfort zone. Criticism is always welcome and don't' forget to leave a comment with your suggestion for the next fic.


End file.
